TRAILER ADAPTACIÓN: PnF - The Avengers
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Trailer de una adaptación, el título ya dice de qué será la adaptación. Más información adentro "..Es conocida como la iniciativa Vengadores...-...El científico gruñó, el arquero sacó una flecha de su carcaj tensándola en su arco, el dios sujetó su martillo, la espía recargaba sus municiones, el militar ajustaba su escudo, y el de armadura aterrizaba al entre Buford y el capitán.."


_**Okey… Esto, como dice el título, es un TRAILER de una adaptación que haré. LOL xD**_

_**Sí, será una adaptación de mi película favorita del 2012/Este año: "The Avengers"/"Los Vengadores" 8D YEEEEEI…**_

_**Aquí, en éste archivo, quiero nombrar quién será quien y adaptaré mi tráiler favorito ^^ (De los tres xD) de ésta película ^^ (En éste caso, será el tercer trailer)  
**_

_**Como sea… Primero los personajes…**_

Steve Rogers/Captain América*Capitán América – Ferb Fletcher _**(Sí, Ferb xD)**_

Tony Stark/Iron Man – Phineas Flynn _**(Adivinen quién interpretará a Pepper ¬u¬)**_

Thor Odinson – Jeremy Johnson _**(Ya verán por qué ^^)**_

Bruce Banner – Baljeet Rai _**(Me gustó cómo quedaba Jeet para Bruce ^^ xD)**_

Hulk – Buford _**(SÍ, SÉ QUE BANNER Y HULK SON LA MISMA PERSONA, PERO ES POR ELLO QUE ME GUSTÓ BALJEET COMO BANNER… No sé si se entiende la idea ñ.ñU)**_

Clint Barton/Hawkeye*Ojo de Halcón – Monty Monograma _**(YEEEEI 8D)**_

Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow*Viuda Negra – Vanessa Doofensmirtz _**(Ya saben por qué puse a Monty como Clint ^^)**_

Nick Fury – Estoy entre Human Perry (xD) o Monograma (LOL)

Agente María Hill – Stacy Hirano

Agente Phil Coulson – Coltrane

Pepper Potts – Isabella García Shapiro

Loki Laufeyson – Suzy Johnson

Profesor Selvig – Heinz Doofenshmirtz _**(Quién pensaban ¬¬)**_

Thanos – Mitch _**(LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOOOOOOOL… xD)**_

_**¿Por qué una adaptación de ésta película?**_

_**Respuesta: Sencillo. Unos días antes de Halloween, estaba aburrida después de terminar de estudiar para una exposición, terminé de recoger los útiles del día siguiente para el colegio y me dije "Neh… Dibujaré un rato…". El punto es que tomé mi block de dibujo y quise dibujar algo de Phineas y Ferb, y dibujé a mi pareja favorita: Montessa (NO tengo nada contra el Ferbnessa, me gusta ^^, pero no como el Montessa), solo que me acordé de un día que hice un Cosplay de Luka Megurine entonces antes de dibujarles pensé: "¿Y si les dibujo disfrazados porque se acerca Halloween?" Entonces decidí disfrazarlos de mis dos Vengadores favoritos, y a la vez mi pareja favorita de los Vengadores: CLINTASHA – Clint/Natasha*BARTONOFF – Barton/Romanoff*BLACKHAWK – Black Widow/Hawkeye. COMO LE QUIERAN LLAMAR, el punto es que es mi favorita.**_

_**(O como decidimos llamarle una amiga y yo: MastersAssassinsShipping [O bromeando: Enamoradoselunodelotroperono lodemuestranshipping LOL xD])**_

_**Y así nació la idea de ésta adaptación xD**_

_**Ahora sí, la adaptación del tráiler… Pero antes…**_

_**Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb, The Avengers, y los personajes de ambos NO me pertenecen. Esto es SOLO una adaptación de Los Vengadores para PnF por diversión.**_

* * *

Muchas personas corrían, todas estaban aterradas por lo que ocurría. Los autos estaban quietos en medio de las calles, no se movían ni siquiera un poco…

* * *

_**-La guerra comenzó…-**_

_**.-.  
**_

* * *

Escombros cubiertos de llamas caían del cielo, cayendo en edificios y en medio de las calles haciendo explotar autos y los mismos edificios…

* * *

_**.-.  
**_

_**-… Y somos superados en armamento-Dijo seriamente mirando a todos los presentes en esa sala.**_

_**.-.  
**_

* * *

Dentro de un café, una mujer vio un rayo celeste estrellándose contra un edificio. En las calles, los militares – unos en tanques de guerra y otros a pié – disparaban contra el enemigo, mientras que bomberos y policías intentaban evacuar a unas personas.

* * *

…

_**-Director Francis/**__**[Insertar nombre humano para Perry xD]**__**… Creo que ya es hora-Le dijo el agente Coltrane.**_

_**Él solo se quedó callado viendo una de las pantallas en el helicarrier, pero inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada seria de reojo.**_

* * *

El peliverde golpeaba un saco de boxeo con furia hasta hacerlo impactar contra el suelo.

_**-¿Está aquí por una misión, señor?-Preguntaba Ferb sin dirigirle la mirada-¿Trata de reintegrarme al mundo?-**_

_**El director siguió caminando en su dirección, las manos tras la espalda hasta detenerse un momento-Trato de salvarlo-Dijo simplemente.**_

_**Fletcher le dirigió la mirada.**_

* * *

En una cabaña en la India, el doctor entraba buscando al paciente

_**-Doctor, necesito que me acompañe-Le dijo Vanessa.**_

_**-¿Y qué pasa si digo que no?-Respondió el Hindú.**_

_**.-.  
**_

_**Vanessa sonrió de medio lado-Lo persuadiré-**_

Afuera de la cabaña, los agentes de Shield apuntaban a la cabaña con sus armas.

…

* * *

Bajó la mirada de reojo viendo su martillo en el suelo.

_**.-.**_

_**-¿Qué está pidiéndome que haga?-Le preguntó el Dios al director, atrás de ellos Coltrane les veía cruzado de brazos.**_

_**.-.  
**_

Tomó su martillo invocando un poderoso trueno.

* * *

…

_**-Es conocida como la iniciativa Vengadores…-Explicó.**_

* * *

…

Volaba con su traje hasta detenerse en el techo de su compañía, caminó hacia adentro del edificio mientras varias herramientas mecánicas le quitaban su traje.

_**-Pensaban que no calificaba. Aparentemente soy, ¿Cómo era?, voluble, narcisista y no trabajo en equipo -  
**_

* * *

La primera le quitó el casco, dejando al descubierto su cabellera rojiza y sus ojos azules.

* * *

Phineas se lanzó contra el dios usando sus propulsores para estamparlo contra el suelo.

…

_**-Creo que necesitan un descanso-Le dijo Coltrane a Stacy.**_

* * *

El dios aterrizó en el avión.

* * *

Los dos agentes y el capitán caminaban por el pasillo, los tres listos para esa última batalla.

…

_**-¿Estás tan desesperado…?-Decía la diosa de cabello rubio.**_

_**.-.  
**_

* * *

Vanessa se sujetó de un barandal girando, arrastrándose por el suelo y le asestó una patada a quien se suponía era su compañero.

* * *

Phineas, en su traje, aterrizó en el suelo haciéndole frente a la diosa.

**_.-._**

_**-¿… Que llamas a éstas criaturas perdidas para defenderte?-Finalizó Suzy con sorna.**_

* * *

Jeremy estuvo dispuesto a golpear a Ferb con su martillo, pero el peliverdo se acuclilló en el suelo protegiéndose con su ecudo.

* * *

_**-Tú has hecho que esté muy desesperado-Le respondió Monograma/[Nombre humano de Perry].**_

…

Suzy caminaba sonriendo con suficiencia…

* * *

… Las muchas personas que allí estaban se arrodillaban…

* * *

… Toda la ciudad estaba aterrorizada, disparos por todas partes.

…

Vanessa seguía atrapada bajo un escombro, una expresión de miedo y preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

_**-No somos un equipo… –**_

_**.-.  
**_

Monty, a distancia, lanzó una flecha.

* * *

La castaña corría intentando escapar del doctor ya transformado, sumamente enojado. La espía intentaba cubrirse de los cristales rotos y las chispas que salían.

_**.-.  
**_

_**-… Somos una bomba de tiempo –**_

…

Buford corría destrozando todo a su paso que había en el helicarrier.

* * *

La otra parte del científico, en el aire, destrozaba varias naves con los enemigos de los héroes sobre ellas.

* * *

Ferb cubrió a Vanessa con su escudo.

* * *

_**Aún atrapado en esa prisión, golpeando el cristal, Jeremy gritó con desesperación:-¡No…!-Viendo esa escena frente a sus ojos.**_

* * *

El helicóptero se alejaba a toda velocidad de la base que cada vez se desmoronaba más.

* * *

El dios miró a su hermana de reojo en el suelo con los dientes apretados en un gesto de molestia.

* * *

El arquero tensó una flecha lanzándose del edificio en el que anteriormente montaba vigilancia.

* * *

El dios le extendió la mano a Ferb quien la tomó de inmediato.

* * *

Phineas volaba lanzando sus misiles contra los Chitauri, abriéndose paso hacia el portal, maniobrando con gran agilidad…

…

El pelirrojo, en su armadura, caía sin control, pero antes de su inminente muerte, Buford logró alcanzarle y sujetarse ambos de un edificio.

_**.-.  
**_

_**Monty la miró de reojo-Esto no es para lo que fuimos entrenados-Le dijo ella al arquero.**_

…

El científico gruñó, el arquero sacó una flecha de su carcaj tensándola en su arco, el dios sujetó su martillo, la espía recargaba sus municiones, el militar ajustaba su escudo, y el de armadura aterrizaba al entre Buford y el capitán. Todos en círculo.

…

…

_**THE AVENGERS**_

…

…

_**-Chicos…-Se comunicaba Phineas-… Estoy trayendo la fiesta –**_

_**Todos miraron hacia el cielo, atrás de un edificio, lleguaba el pelirrojo en su armadura volando con una nave con estilo de tiburón pisándole los talones.**_

…

…

_**PRÓXIMAMENTE**_

* * *

_**N/A: Eso es todo, sé que "el-intento-fallido-de-trailer" no es bueno (No se me dan los trailers), pero seré sincera… Me encantó la idea. ¿Y por qué Phineas de Tony? Pues porque pensaba en el traje de "El Halcón", ¿Se acuerdan? xD**_

_**LOL Xd**_

_**Bueno, quisiera que me dejen sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias (Sobre todo de quién podría ser Fury Dx).**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_


End file.
